1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flushing and cleaning system, and more particularly to a flushing and cleaning system with pressurized air.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Two typical flushing systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,126,752 to Weinberg, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,705 to Smith, Jr. et al. The typical flushing systems comprise a pump or a motor provided for directly pumping the cleaning media, such as the gaseous material, the liquid, the cleaning agent, or the solvent. The typical flushing systems may not use the pressurized air to circulate the cleaning agent.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional flushing systems.